I Have No Voice Without You
by Stardust63
Summary: Now a Widow, Sansa is brought back to Kings Landing by Petyr Baelish to meet the new Queen. Daenerys will take the only known living Stark child under her wing, but in order to stay in her protection, she must marry yet again. Sansa is not ready to marry again and the Little Bird will finally use her wolf claws to fight back.
1. Chapter 1

This is definitely a new kind of story for me and I have no problem really writing about any ship. If you do not like the idea of a Jorah/Sansa ship, please move on. Enjoy. This takes place with Daenerys as Queen of the Realm, sitting upon the iron throne. Sansa is/was married to Ramsay. The only thing truly different is Daenerys being in KL, Cersei is dead, Tommen and Margaery gone, and the ship and story is dedicated to my friend and number one fan, Rachael!

...

A new start.

...

"I will tell you only once more, if you cannot hold your tongue, I will have my men remove it for you."

Daenerys sat upon her Iron Throne, a throne she had come into possession of only weeks before. She looked at the raven haired man down below, the pin he wore on his coat catching her eye more than once as she studied his body language. With a deep breath, she questioned, "They call you 'Littlefinger', is that correct?" Petyr Baelish smirked and bowed his head, grandly bringing his hand out to the side in a sweeping motion, "At your service, your grace. They do call you, your grace, is that correct?" Daenerys squirmed in her seat, her eyes looking at Jorah and Missandei before she snorted, "Tell me, Lord Baelish, why should I not have you fed to my dragons? What use are you to me? I have heard nothing but bad things about you. My own birds have told me how you betrayed Ned Stark for the bastard King."

Petyr's eyes flickered and he nodded, "I serve the hand that feeds me, your grace, and the hand that feeds me is usually the most powerful. Kings come and go, as do Queens, but I remain, ready to serve the next one." Petyr watched the Queen's face as she stared down at him, but he was not too surprised when she questioned,

"What can you give me in order for this hand to feed you?"

The tension in the room was great, but Petyr bowed head, "May I approach the throne?" Jorah put his hand on the hilt of his sword, but Daenerys held up her own hand, pausing his actions without a word. She watched Petyr walk up to her before he leaned down at eye level and whispered, "I know where one of the most important keys to the North is and I am willing to bring it to you for a price." Daenerys leaned forward, "What is it you speak of?" He grinned, the stench of his breath assaulting her nose, but she did not lean back.

"Sansa Stark is the last known remaining Stark child alive and she is in Winterfell as we speak. Her brother, Robb Stark, was made King of the North by the people, making her the Princess and heir to his crown. Let me bring her to you and with it, you will have the North in your grasp."

Oh, how Daenerys could have jumped for joy at his words, but she remained still in her throne, her eyes wide and smile on her face, "What do you want in return?" Petyr didn't want the North anymore, but with Cersei Lannister dead, her brother Jaime missing, and Tyrion Lannister across the sea, a large castle sat upon a large rock, waiting to be occupied.

"Give me Casterly Rock."

...

Sansa stared out the window of their carriage, watching the snow begin to disappear as they rode further south. She looked to her right and saw Petyr's eyes closed, his head tilted back as he slept. She should be happy, shouldn't she? Petyr had returned to Winterfell just a few days earlier and had his men sneak into the Bolton's chambers during the night to slice their throats. Roose and Ramsay, who had just begun to trust Petyr, never saw such a thing coming. Sansa was free from the torture, both physical and sexual, that she received from Ramsay, but now what was happening? She could no longer wait for her guardian to wake,

"Lord Baelish?"

She nudged his arm slightly, but did not receive a response, "Petyr!" Petyr jumped up from his sleep and looked at Sansa, who in turn was looking aggravated. Before he could even rub the sleep from his eyes, she questioned, "Why are we going back to Kings Landing? Nothing good has ever come from that place and I know-"

"Darling, please, you know I would not allow anything drastic to happen to you."

The look she gave him was one that could kill, but Petyr chuckled and took her hand in his, "Listen close, Sansa. The Bolton's are dead and gone and you will no longer suffer. Had I known you were going through such pain, I would have rescued you sooner. Ramsay Bolton promised me that his hand would never harm you, but I see now that he was a liar. Kings Landing is free of Lannisters and is ruled by the one true Queen now. We will arrive there and you shall see what a brilliant woman she is." Sansa could not help but wonder if he was speaking the truth, since she truly felt she could not trust him. Sansa's mind drifted to thinking of Tyrion Lannister, her first husband of whom she heard went missing not long after she fled the Capital. Was he back in Kings Landing? Would she have to marry him again?

"Now that I'm a widow, what would the Queen want with me?"

Petyr smiled to himself as he looked out his window before he looked at her, "The Queen has realized that you are the last known Stark still alive. You may not understand this, but you are more powerful than you think, my dear. You will understand when we get there."

His answer was not good enough for Sansa, but what else could she do?

...

"Have you ever seen the Stark girl?"

Daenerys looked at Jorah as they sat in the gardens, him watching over her as her shield while her and Missandei took in the sun. Jorah shook his head, "I have never seen the Stark children, your grace, but I have seen their parents. A handsome couple and no doubt that have made handsome children." Daenerys nodded and hummed before speaking, "I hear that Sansa Stark is the most beautiful Lady in the North. Her hair is red like fire and her eyes are as blue as ice." Missandei commented, "She does sound lovely, your grace. Will she be your ward?"

"Until I can find good use for her, she will be under my protection. The gossip in this castle is that she has not seen a sunny day is quite some time. Perhaps Jorah could walk with her in the gardens while she is here?"

Jorah looked at Daenerys and slowly nodded, "As you wish."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Jorah does not have the greyscale in this story, just so you all know. Sansa is now widow, as Petyr had the Boltons killed...Winterfell is abandoned now and with her going to KL, things will be happening!

...

You won't take me alive.

...

For days they traveled, the road becoming more and more dangerous as they entered the south. Sansa tried her best to question Petyr of his motives, but he was having none of her questions. It came to the point that Sansa refused to speak to him for a large portion of their journey, but only until he finally gave in to one question. He took her hand and although she tried to pull it away, he kept a firm grip on it, "I will answer one question that you have, but understand-"

Sansa jumped into the conversation, "What will happen to me one I get to Kings Landing?" She watched Petyr nearly squirm in his seat, because even he was unsure of what Daenerys would want to do with the girl, but he calmly answered, "No doubt because of your family name you will be treated as a guest and not a prisoner. The Queen will have a few questions of you about your family and your time with the Lannister's and Bolton's. Trust me, Sansa, no harm will come to you now. Joffrey is dead, Cersei is dead, they are all dead."

"You're not."

Her voice was harsh and although he heard the words, Petyr smiled, "Not yet, my dear, not yet."

...

"They will be here in just a few days, your grace. Shall I have her chamber prepared?"

Daenerys nodded, "Thank you, Missandei. As you leave, have Ser Jorah summoned." The young girl bowed her head and left her Queen's bed chamber followed by a flock of handmaidens. Only a few moments later, Jorah entered with a frown, "I was told my Queen 'summoned' me?" Daenerys looked at him and smiled, "Stop that. You know I am teasing! Tell me, how are they?" She was speaking of the dragons that were flying over the city, the dragons that Jorah had been put in charge of. He took a deep breath, "Drogon is the trouble maker, your grace. He chases his brothers and burnt down a cottage near the Kings Road." Daenerys' heart sunk, "Were-"

"No lives were lost, thank the Gods. It was abandoned."

Her silence made Jorah believe she was in fear for her dragons, so he walked to where she sat and knelt by her side, "Daenerys, every day I go and watch your dragons fly around. They are happy and free and I have no doubt that they will adapt to their new home." The Queen looked down at her hand, which Jorah slowly took a hold of and right away, she pulled it back, knowing that she should not meddle in dangerous waters. As she stood, he watch her, a look of defeat upon his face. Daenerys took a deep breath, "I am having Missandei prepare the Stark girls chamber. When she arrives in the next few days, I expect for you to be awaiting her arrival to escort her to the throne room." When she spun around to look at him, she smiled, "Try not to hold the grudge you had against her father with her."

Jorah could not help but smile as she walked out. He remembered his past when he was selling slaves to earn enough money to make his wife happy. The sentence of death for the crime was passed by Eddard Stark, but Jorah fled Westeros before then. He just hoped that Sansa Stark was not familiar with his past, or she just might pass the sentence again.

...

It was becoming dark and the wind was blowing harder through the trees. Petyr looked out of his window and shouted, "Stop here for the night!" The carriage stopped and Sansa looked at him, "We're in the middle of nowhere, Petyr, there is not an inn for miles." Sansa had grown accustomed to calling him by his first name, as giving him the respect of calling him 'My Lord' was now out of the question. He looked at her and smirked, "Do you think I've come unprepared? My men will set up a tent for us to sleep in and a fire will keep us warm." She was looking at him as though he was speaking in tongues, so Petyr leaned closer,

"As much as the lavish lifestyle suits you, my dear, we must make sacrifices."

Petyr had expected her to back away, but he was beyond thrilled when Sansa leaned closer only slightly so she could hear him. A guard opened their carriage door, "My Lord, there is a storm coming from the west. Shall I have the tents put up and a fire started?" Petyr nodded and exited the carriage, holding out his hand for Sansa to help her out, "Yes, do that and have some men find some food. We will be here until the storm passes." Sansa looked on as the guards began to ready their camp, but yet again she pushed on,

"We should find an inn if there is a storm coming. What if-"

Petyr frowned, "No more of that! Now, gather your cloak and things to make a bed whilst I prepare a note to the Queen, having her expect our arrival in just a few days." Sansa rolled her cloak into her arms and looked back at him, "If you think that I will let you sell me off again, you are sorely mistaken, Petyr Baelish." Petyr chuckled and rubbed her arms with his warm hands, "Sansa, look at me." She did as she was told and he touched her chin with his bony finger, "You should be glad the Queen wishes to speak with you. Besides, what if the future holds another husband for you? What is another marriage?" He leaned forward, "Kiss me, my Lady." Petyr would always request that she kiss him before he left her alone, but she knew why. Sanas closed her eyes and let him kiss her on the lips before he smiled, "You're a good girl, Sansa Stark. You will make your next Lord husband very happy."

Would he be her next Lord husband? Is that why he came back for her and was bringing her to meet the Queen? Sansa nodded slowly, "Tha-Thank you, Petyr." As if in a daze, Sansa turned away and walked to the tent that was almost finished.

...

An hour later, as Sansa ate her supper, Petyr entered the tent they would be sharing and whispered, "Follow me, I wish to show you something." Sansa swallowed the last of her rabbit meat and wiped her mouth, "Petyr the sun is nearly gone and the storm-"

"Come."

He took her hand and pulled her up from the makeshift bed, leading her out of the tent and past the guards and trees. They walked for about ten minutes before finally Sansa began to get cold, "Where are we going?" The wind made her hair whip around as her cloak billowed out behind her, Petyr's coat doing the same. The trees finally opened up and they were at the beginning of some sort of beach, but instead of sand, it was mostly soil. Petyr pointed out to the water and spoke over the wind, "Do you see that island?" Sansa looked and saw a small green island with a tall structure and some cottages. Smoke was coming from a chimney in the tallest structure and although she was cold, warmth filled her heart looking at it.

"It's lovely."

Petyr nodded, "Aye, it is. It is the Quiet Isle." Sansa looked at him and then back at the island before she realized she had read about such a place in her books as she grew up. The Faith of the Seven could meet there and all were welcome when in crisis or when they needed healing. The tide was low and the ferry was stuck at port until the next high tide, which would be that night during the storm. Petyr took her hand, "Come on, we shall go back. I wanted to show you something you have never been able to see before."

...

 _ **"I wanted to show you something you have never been able to see before."**_

Sansa rolled over her in bedding and stared at Petyr whilst he slept. He was on the other side of the tent, his back to her and his snoring light. She could still hear the wind and light rain beginning to fall and no matter what, Sansa could not get comfortable. She knew he was bringing her to court so she could not only speak with the new Queen, but because he wanted her for himself. The Bolton's were dead and Sansa was a widow ready for the taking and just before Petyr left her with those horrible beings, he told her she would be Wardeness of the North, but before she could become that, she needed a husband to be her Warden. Being Warden of the North was something Petyr has always wanted.

She sat up without making a sound and looked at Petyr once more, making sure he was still asleep. She slowly stood on her feet and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders before quietly exiting the tent. She looked to her left and right, noticing no guards were around the fire that was beginning to go out. Sansa looked up at the sky and watched the rain fall before she took a deep breath, pulled on her hood, and began to run through the trees. She did not know where she was going, but she knew that she had to get to safety before Petyr could drag her back to Kings Landing.

But it was just after Sansa exited the tent that Petyr slowly opened his eyes and watched her shadow on the tent wall pull on its hood and run into the woods. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pulling on his boots, "Guard!" When he received no response, he ran outside into the wind and rain and found his guards asleep in huddles under the trees. He kicked their feet and shouted, "You fools!" They woke and stood, "My Lord?"

"Lady Stark has run away from camp! Either on foot or horseback, I want you to find her!" The guards began to run in different directions, grabbing their swords and preparing to search, but without waiting another minute, Petyr jumped on the back of the nearest horse and only wearing his tunic, breeches, and boots, he slapped the reins on its back before taking off into the woods.

Sansa watched from behind a nearby tree and as the guards began to take off in different directions, she sighed and began to run towards the beach that Petyr brought her to and the Quiet Isle that sat off in the distance.

...

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a joy to write! will Sandor make an appearance? No. Will the Gravedigger? YES ;)


	3. Chapter 3

We left off the last chapter with Sansa running off from the camp Petyr and her were sharing. That is where we will pick up.

...

She ran

...

The rain was beginning to fall harder now as Sansa tripped over branches and boulders trying to get as far away as she could. She could hear their voices in the distance and before she knew it, Sansa was at the edge of the cliff overlooking the Quiet Isle. She gasped as her footing was lost and before she could do anything else, she went tumbling down the cliff and onto the beach. With a grunt, Sansa sat up, the water from the tide splashing onto her body. She looked down at her ankle and saw that the bone was pushing against her skin, making her ankle deformed. With a cry, she tried to stand, but could not,

"Sansa!"

Sansa looked up at the cliff and saw Petyr atop his horse, his tunic soaking wet and sticking to his skin. Sansa closed her eyes and shook her head, sadness washing over her at the fact that she had been caught. It did not take Petyr long to arrive at the spot she was at on the beach, but when he did, he jumped down from the saddle, running to her with concern upon his face. He looked at her ankle and shook his head, shouting over the wind and rain, "Are you a fool? What were you thinking?" Sansa let him gather her in his arms and she replied, "I-I can't be hurt again, Petyr. Not by you." He seemed to have ignored her words as he looked around and realized the tide was coming in. His eyes glanced at the bone pushing from her ankle and he growled, "For fucks sake, I have nowhere else to bring you." He began to run across the beach and to the pier where there was a small boat bobbing in the water. Their guards followed them as he carried her towards a ferryman, "How fast can you row to the Quiet Isle?"

The short fat man looked at Petyr and Sana in his arms, "How fast do you want me to row? I can get you there in only a few minutes." Petyr nodded and placed Sansa in the bobbing boat, "I'll give you two gold dragons if you get us to the Quiet Isle safely. The Lady and I need shelter and someone to help her ankle." The fat man nodded and helped Petyr into the boat before he got in behind him. As they started to take off, he yelled to his guards,

"Go back to camp and wait for us when the storm clears!"

Once they were halfway there, he looked at Sansa and frowned, "Look at what you have done." Sansa sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against the back of the boat before the bobbing of the boat in the stormy water helped put her to sleep.

...

"This storm is relentless, your grace."

Daenerys looked at Missandei and smiled, "Quite. Do you know any songs, Missandei?" The young girl shook her head, "No, your grace, I'm sorry." The Queen shrugged and sighed, "The sun will be coming out soon, no doubt. Then, we shall go ride horses around the castle so we can get some fresh air." Jorah entered the room and heard Daenerys speaking, "Am I to come as well?" Daenerys looked at him and chuckled, "Women need time to themselves, Jorah Mormont. Now tell me, any ravens?" Jorah nodded, "One from Petyr Baelish. He says that because of the storm, he and Lady Stark will be delayed a few days." He saw worry pass his Queen's eyes before she finally questioned, "Do you think he would lie to me? That he would take the girl for himself and run away?" Jorah shrugged, "Anything is possible, my Queen. Even if he did, what does it matter to you? It's just a girl and no doubt Petyr Baelish sees the opportunity he has before him."

"I would kill him if he lied to me."

Jorah raised an eyebrow, "But then who would be your messenger? Who would tell you of trouble brewing from the west of your realm. You have to be logical with all of this Dany-"

"What did you call me?"

Missandei looked at each before slowly standing and backing out of the room quietly. Jorah paused and tried to speak, but Daenerys stood, "The only person to ever call me that was my brother. I-If I ever hear you call me that again-" She paused when Jorah took a step towards her, "I didn't mean any harm by that, your grace, I am sorry. I was foolish to think that I could call you that and get away with it. But please, understand that I said it out of care and..." He trailed off and Daenerys raised an eyebrow, "Go on."

"Out of care and love, your grace."

Daenerys opened her mouth but quickly closed it again as she realized she had nothing to say. Jorah bowed his head, "All I ask is that you watch your step with Lord Baelish." He quickly turned and left the room, running away from his Queen and the words he had just spoken to her.

...

The ran was beginning to calm as Petyr carried a soaked and shivering Sansa to the small structure on the Quiet Isle. He kicked the door with his foot and waited until an old man wearing brown robes answered. He looked at both of them and without a word moved aside, allowing them entry. Petyr sighed in relief as he got out of the cold and rain, placing Sansa down on the floor in front of a small fire.

"What has happened, my good man?"

Petyr looked at him and whispered, "She fell off the cliff on the beach and hurt her ankle. I think she's passed out from the shock, but the bone-" The man nodded, "Worry not, my Lord. The young girl shall be taken care of." Petyr stood, "How did you know I was a Lord?" A chuckle answered him, "By the leather of your boots and the way you are dressed, no meager man can afford such attire. Please, call me the Elder Brother, my Lord." They looked down at Sansa and the Elder Brother questioned, "Is she your bride?" Petyr wished he could say yes, he wished that she would care for him enough to love him as he loved her, but he shook his head, "She is a gift."

Not another word was said as the Elder Brother had her brought into another room with a bed and her own fire. She was stripped by a maiden and warmed with sheets and blankets. When it came to the bone pushing from her ankle, the Elder Brother took Petyr aside, "Unfortunately, the bone will have to be push back in and none of us have the strength to do such a thing. I will need to have my one strong man do it. Would you allow him entrance?" Petyr nodded, "Anything, Elder Brother, but we have to be back on the road within the next day." The old man nodded in understanding and stopped a passing Brother,

"Bring me the Gravedigger."

...

I wanted to end it there. I know its a short chapter, but what better way to end a chapter than with a cliffhanger? Yes, the gravedigger will be introduced, yes, he is sandor, No, Sansa will not realize it...Maybe Petyr will. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

To the quiet isle they went! I can't wait...so let's just begin. Jorah finally leaves dany alone too!

...

Foolish actions

...

"Do you hear me? Sansa, wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly and felt the warmth of a nearby fire tingling her skin. She could hear Petyr's voice as he became angry, "I knew you were awake, you stupid girl! Do you know-" He was cut short by an old mans voice, "My Lord, please, anger will not help her heal. As I told you, I have called for my gravedigger to come here to help. No doubt he will be here shortly." Sansa sighed and whispered, "The gravedigger?" Petyr grabbed her shoulder and hissed, "Just keep quiet, girl. We are losing precious time with getting you to the Queen."

"Ah, here he is!"

All looked to the doorway and saw a large man standing there, the wind and rain pouring him from behind him. The Elder Brother stood, "Shut the door, my good friend, and come help us." Sansa watched in curiosity as this large person shut the door with ease and walked towards them, taking a seat on the stool near where her ankle rested upon a pillow. She turned her attention towards Petyr and saw him staring at the stranger as well, his eyes trying to see the face that was hidden under the hood. Sansa finally spoke as the Elder Brother walked back to them holding a tray of different liquids and powders, "Wh-What is going on?" He smiled gently, but Petyr explained, "Since you had to go and run off, getting your ankle injured in the process, the only one strong enough to push it back in place is this-this man." Sansa looked back down at the hooded man and questioned him, "May I have the name of..." She trailed off as the lightening from outside lit up the room, making her eyes see shadows of the past upon this mans face.

Petyr put his hands under her arms and lifted her up, "Lean against my chest, Sansa." At her name being said, the gravedigger looked up at them, his gray eyes studying their faces before he gingerly took her injured ankle in his hands. The rough hands mixed with the soft skin of her ankle made Sansa shiver, her mind nagging at her to look upon his face, but she instead closed her eyes, preparing for the pain she was about to experience.

The Elder Brother sat at her side and chuckled, "It will be painful, but not such as child birth, my Lady." Sansa smiled and whispered, "I do not yet know that pain, Elder Brother." She saw him nod his head and without warning those rough hands snapped her ankle to the side and popped her ankle back into its place. The scream that filled the room was ear piercing, making Petyr himself flinch and hold her close as her screams turned into sobs. It was over as fast as it happened and soon her pain turned into a dull throb. Sansa caught her breath and as Petyr let her go so he could speak with the Elder Brother, she looked down at the gravedigger, of whom was still holding her ankle in his hands.

"Th-Thank you, Ser."

The mysterious man nodded and gave a grunt, his finger still grazing the soft skin of her foot. Sansa went to move it away, but he gripped it gently, trying to make her stay in place. It was Petyr that interrupted the moment, "We'll stay here tonight and move on in the morning when the storm passes. No doubt the Queen received my note and she knows of the storm." Petyr looked down at the hooded man and ordered, "Gravedigger, have a boat ready for us in the early morning. We will need supplies as well." They watched the gravedigger stand and then nod before leaving the room. Petyr leaned down and kissed her cheek,

"We leave at first light."

...

She was unsure how long she had been laying in her bed, but Daenerys stayed where she was, staring at the ceiling. She kept on thinking of Jorah and what his future would hold, but more importantly, how she could keep him from wanting her to be a part of it. It was no secret that Jorah cared for her, more than words can describe, yet Daenerys also knew that she could never love him as he did her. She knew that soon she would have to decide on what would happen to him. It was then that the Queen sat up in bed, a smile on her face and an idea in her mind. Sansa Stark would be coming to Kings Landing in only a few days and the girl would be her ward until she could make a decision on what to do with her.

Daenerys smiled and whispered to herself, "Perhaps Jorah could break his fight with the Stark house by befriending the Stark daughter."

...

Petyr scooped Sansa up early the next morning and carried her to the docks while the Elder Brother and his Gravedigger walked behind them. The Elder Brother handed him a pack, "It has some fresh food and bread in it. Take care, my Lord, you still have a ways to go." He looked down at the girl in his arms and moved a strand of red hair from her eyes, "I have heard such tales of beauty about Lady Stark from a Brother. How right he was to curse himself from such temptation. Take care of her." Petyr eyed them once more, gave them thanks, and boarded the boat with the help of the captain of the ferry. It was near first light, Sansa was still asleep with her ankle wrapped up in a dark cloth. It was just a few minutes after they boarded that she awoke to the feeling of bobbing in the water. The first thing she saw was the water below and she looked around the deck to find Petyr. He walked over,

"We will find our men and get back onto the Kings Road, which will lead us directly to the Queen. You do understand how foolish you were to do such a thing?"

Her sigh told him she did understand and before long, he chuckled, "Tell me, did you notice something about that gravedigger?" Sansa shook her head, "Other than being very quiet and gentle, he seemed like any other man vowed to silence." Petyr sat by her and took her hand in his, "Did you not notice the burn on his face? How tall he was? Stupid girl, did you not notice your once savior?" Sansa took all of this in, "The Hound? But-why-he-"

She paused and tried her best to think of her next words, "Why wouldn't he have said anything?" Petyr shrugged, "Perhaps he didn't want to be known? Well, you may sleep better tonight knowing that the Hound just tended to your wounds. You will never see him again, so worry not, my Lady." Sansa was far from worried, but saddened that she did not get to speak with him. To ask him questions that stayed in her mind. Perhaps it was just that the Gods had other plans for her in the end.

...

Ending that there. Will pick up at them arriving in Kings Landing and meeting the queen in the next chapter. I know it seems a bit slow, but im getting there. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Skipping ahead a little bit in this chapter. Enjoy.

...

Forever

...

It took only a few more days for them to reach Kings Landing and when they did, Sansa could smell the city from outside the gates. She quickly took a handkerchief from her sleeve and put it to her nose, "What is that horrible smell?" Petyr was doing the same and he looked out the window and chuckled, "Looks like some people did not agree with the new Queens ways." Sansa leaned across him and saw the piles of dead bodies being dropped to the ground from carts." Sansa held back her tears and closed the shade of the carriage window, "How can you just leave me here? Don't you see what she can do?"

Petyr reached for her hand, but Sansa moved it away, "Don't touch me." Her voice was deep and dark when she said that, making Petyr look at her only once before moving his hand away and placing it in his lap. He whispered, "The city will live in chaos no matter who rules, Sansa. Those people were not killed because she wanted to kill them, they were killed for rebelling against her and causing chaos in the city. Don't you remember the mob that attacked Joffrey?" How could she forget such a mob? Sansa looked at Petyr as he continued,

"There will be a King and then next a Queen, they will rule for years or days, it all depends on those they rule and how they treat them. Chaos is a ladder, a ladder that every ruler has to climb to reach the top of for their happiness. Daenerys has already climbed that chaos and learned how to rule it."

Sansa listened closely to the words he was saying and when he reached for her hand again, she did not move it away, "One day, you will rule the North, Sansa, and whether it be by yourself or at the side of a Lord, you will face the same ladder of chaos."

...

"They are almost here. The guards spotted their carriage just outside of the city."

Daenerys nodded and looked away from Ser Jorah, "You will meet them on the steps of the palace with several of your men and bring them to me in the throne room. Perhaps this will be a good opportunity for you to gaze upon the beauty that is Sansa Stark." Jorah placed a frown upon his face and hissed, "I care for nothing and no one other than my Queen." The girl he had sworn to protect, the one he spied on for a time but soon fell in love with looked at him before standing from her vanity. She said nothing for a moment as she thought of her next words carefully, "I never asked for you to care for me." Her words pierced his heart, but he quickly replied, "I know that." Daenerys walked past him and as she reached the door, she commanded, "You will meet them on the steps and that is final. It would be best to speak kindly to the girl, for she may just be your only friend here."

Jorah watched as the door was shut in his face and once alone he let out the breath he was holding and looked at the ceiling as if hoping for the Gods to send her back to him.

...

Petyr was the first to exit the carriage and as Sansa went to exit behind him, he stopped her and whispered, "Stay here until I come to get you." Sansa became anxious and questioned,

"You said I was safe here. Why do I have to wait?"

Her companion said nothing as he walked away from the door and up the steps to meet the guards. Sansa sat back in her seat and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and letting it out. She found herself leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling of the carriage, "Gods, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Sansa!"

She heard her name leave Petyr's lips and a guard walked to the carriage door, "Time to go, my Lady." He held his hand out for her to help her out of the carriage and Sansa slowly took it. As she stepped out, the sun blinded her for just a moment before finally she could see up the steps to the palace. The first person she could see was Petyr smiling down at her and to his left was a man in no armor, but wearing a simple tunic and breeches. Sansa remained in her spot, her eyes catching his before she looked at his sword belt to see the long sword at his side. In her mind, she put together that he was obviously someone's sworn shield, perhaps the Queen's, but the thought left her head as the guard holding her hand began to lead her up the steps.

It seemed to take forever to climb the stairs, but when she finally met them, Sansa found her voice leaving her as Petyr introduced her. He smiled and gestured towards her, "Ser, I wish to introduce Sansa Stark, the only surviving child of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully." That was a lie and only Sansa knew it. Still, Sansa held her hand out to the man before her and he took it in his own calloused hand before kissing her knuckles. Petyr finally introduced the stranger,

"Sansa, this is Ser Jorah Mormont. He a part of the Queen's council and his father was Lord Commander to bastard Jon Snow in the Night's Watch."

Sansa bowed her head, "An honor to meet you, Ser Jorah. From what I heard from my father, your own father was a humble and kind man." She remembered her father speaking of the Mormont's and learning from him about Jorah. Jorah smiled, "Kind words for you to say, my Lady, he was quite, as you call it, humble." She could tell he did not want to be there for longer than he needed to. In the time that she has been passed on from man to man, Sansa learned to read them well.

"Unfortunately, my father did not speak so kindly of you."

Jorah nodded, "I expected as much." He looked away from her, "Lord Baelish, will you be staying?" Sansa looked at Petyr and hoped her would and nearly sighed in relief when he nodded, "I will stay to introduce Lady Stark to the Queen and perhaps for the night, but I may leave in the morning." Jorah clicked his fingers and two guards walked up the steps, "Yes, Ser?" Jorah gestured to Sansa, "No doubt are lovely guest would like to freshen up from her journey. Escort Lady Stark to her chambers and I will take Lord Baelish to the Queen."

Sansa looked at Petyr and he leaned, kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear, "I will see you soon, my dear, worry not." The last Sansa saw before entering the palace was Jorah looking up at her before slowly looking away and escorting Petyr in another direction. She could not help but wonder if he was everything her father said of him.

...

Hoped you enjoyed that. Sorry it took so long! But have no fear, I have not given up!


End file.
